Robot
by Kemalnica
Summary: Robot ukrytý v podzemním komplexu utajené oblasti unikne na povrch. Cílem monstrózní party je ho chytit a dopravit zpátky. Mezitím robot zamíří k Metro City, kde řeší problémy po svém. Dokáží monstra a mimozemský bývalý padouch spolupracovat?


Oblast 52, míle pod nevadskou pouští. Dva technici právě dokončili již dlouhé týdenní opravy na stometrovém rozbitém a mořskou vodou nasáklém vesmírném robotovi. Poté, co byl stroj vyzvednut ze zátoky Golden gate a převezen sem, se z peněz daňových poplatníků nechal opravit, pro využití neznámé mimozemské technologie na účely Armády Spojených Států.

Za dvaceti centimetrovým sklem v místnosti ve výši robotovy hlavy, provádějí první zkoušky kontroly.

„Test č.1/A zahájen," řekl Steward, jeden ze dvou hlavních techniků, do mikrofonu a zmáčkl tlačítko na spuštění energie proudící do robota. Jeho vyšší postava a hubené tělo mu dávalo přesný výhled na to, co se děje za sklem. Ozvalo se nabíhání elektriky, rozsvítila se zelená kontrolka a za pár sekund se uvolnily záklopky držící robota ze spodu, z boku a u vršku konstrukce.

„Otevřít oko," prohlásil druhý technik Johnson, zavalitější s hrubým hlasem a zamáčkl nejprve jedno a poté druhé a třetí zároveň, z mnoha tlačítek na pravé straně přístrojové desky. Pár vteřin a přední část robota se otevřela.

„Zkouška kontroly," posunul Steward páčkou dopředu, spojujíc hlavní počítač s operačním systémem robota, a nahodil manuální řízení. Oba měli dobrý pocit z práce, kterou odvedli, zatím šlo vše hladce.

„Vysunout ruce," stalo se.

„Zkouška 1/A úspěšná, přecházíme na zkoušku 1/B," řekl Johnson a odpojil energii od robota. Trochu to zajiskřilo.

„Nabito a čeká se na naběhnutí kontroly ovládání pohybu."

Na pravé obrazovce se začaly načítat procenta. Steward udělal pár zápisků o práci a papíry položil vedle přístrojové desky. Jakmile procenta dosáhly maxima, naklapal Johnson do klávesnice příkaz pro zvednutí pravé mechanické ruky.

Nic.

Zmáčkl tlačítko Reset a zadal opět stejný příkaz, pouze pro levou ruku.

Opět nic.

„Zkouška 1/B neaktivní. Spouštění restartu a provedení nového pokusu za T- sedm, šest, pět, čtyři, tři…

V tu chvíli robotovo oko zčervenalo a na hlavním počítači se vyhodily pojistky. Vyšlehl elektrický proud a oba techniky to odhodilo. Hlavní panel začal hořet. Steward neváhal, vstal a popadnul hasící přístroj, postavený v rohu u zdi a začal hasit.

Robot udělal pár kroků vpřed a začal bořit stěny. Ozvalo se skřípění kovu a zem se začala chvět pod nohama. Robot vysunutou rukou udělal díru do plátu železné zdi.

Johnson zmáčkl tlačítko pro alarm umístěné vedle dveří. Začalo blikat červené světýlko a ozývat se houkání. Steward vytáhl vysílačku, přepnul na kanál bezpečnostní ochrany a celou situaci vysvětlil. Okamžitě se pár pater nad nimi začaly formovat vojenské jednotky a z celé části areálu byla vyhozena elektrika.

Oba technici utekli chodbou do bezpečnostního úkrytu.

Sny. Nejzajímavější a nejvíce fascinují části života. Mozek si ukládá určité vjemy, které nám poté ve spánku připomíná. Svými iluzemi nám pomáhá a radí s momentálními problémy. Obráží nám to, co jsme za den prožily. Ale myslí i do budoucnosti. Ukazuje nám naše přání jako splněná nebo i nejděsivější strachy, jako prožité. Pohrává si. Sny trvají pouhých pár sekund a přitom se zdají jako nekonečné příběhy. Je to jiná realita. S ničím tak neuvěřitelným se nikdy jinde nesetkáme. Jsme v tom pouze sami.

Susan si stoupla na okraj útesu, do něhož narážely vlny tak silně, že nárazy cítila až tam nahoře. Vítr jí vál do hnědých dlouhých vlasů, jako by se z ní snažil strnout šaty, podobné těm, ve kterých se měla vdávat. Unaveně se zadívala do dáli. Dvě duhy nad sebou jako by jí vítaly do nového světa. Otočila se a bosýma nohama se zapřela o kořen neexistujícího stromu, který tam měl stát. Ale nestál. Rovná jako prkno padla dolů. Cítila, že letí, ale nic tomu nenaznačovalo. Nevlil se jí šat ani nevlály vlasy. Jen cítila odpor vzduchu na rukou a nohou. Svět se změnil. Voda vždy na chvíli zčervenala, jakoby byla krev a opět zmodrala jako obloha. Začalo se jí dělat špatně. Čím byla níž, zvyšoval se počet decibelů na pískavý zvuk vycházející odkudsi. Nelíbilo se to. Padla do vody.

Otočila se a spadla z postele. Když se rozhlédla, jakoby zažila déjà vu. Blikal červený alarm, až na to že se zem třásla. Na chvíli to ustalo a pak se ozvalo bourání zdi.

Lekla se toho. Nedokázala určit, co to bylo. O cvičení ne se nejednalo - u toho se nedělal takový kravál. Tok myšlenek jí přetrhl již známí zvuk.

„Ne to nemůže být pravda," řekla si sama pro sebe a zvedla se. Popoběhla ke dveřím. Neotevřely se. Bouchla do nich. Nic. Jako by se zasekly, nebo naschvál zamknuly.

Vrazila do nich pěstí. „Haló?!" zakřičela. „Halóoó!" ale ani se neozvala ozvěna. „Je tam někdo?" snažila se přivolat pomoc.

Zkusila to ještě, ale jen si namohla ruku. Blikající světlo už začalo být nepříjemné.

Nahmatala roh místnosti a boční stěnu. Musela zjistit, co se tam děje a normálně to nešlo. Doufala, že to nebude muset nikdy použít. Rozmáchla se zkříženýma rukama nad hlavou, při zpětném tahu je dala od sebe a udělala do kovu dostatečně velkou díru. Opatrně prolezla do chodby a společenské místnosti. Vibrace nepolevovaly a i zde blikalo červené světlo.

Motýlosaurovo sklo bylo prasklé a po celém prostoru se válely obklady ze stropu i stěn. Doktorovy knihy byly rozházené a rozlité obsahy zkumavek vybouchly a kolem se udělala mlha.

Saurus na Susan zakřičel a kolem něj se zvedl prach. Dívka na něj nechápavě pokrčila rameny. _Kluci!_, blesklo jí hlavou. Otočila se na druhou část místnosti. Celá stěna byla spadena, kousek kovového plátu po kousku. Byly vidět všechny elektrické sítě a dráty vylézaly ven.

Susan začala rychle jeden po druhém pláty oddělávat. Něco malého jí spadlo na hlavu, a když se podívala nahoru, do čela jí spadl další utrhlý kousek pokrytu stěny. Vyjekla bolestí a chytla se za hlavu. Začalo jí zvonit v uších. Hlava jí třeštila.

Tentokrát s odstupem odhazovala překážky z cesty a za chvíli uslyšela známé hlasy.

„Kluci, jste v pořádku?" zeptala se uviděla, že Doktor s B.O. mají otevřené dveře od svých cel, ale Článek ne.

„Má drahá, co se děje?" zeptal se Doktor. „Teče vám krev," upozornil na Enormičino zranění. Susan si sáhla na ránu a zaštípalo to.

„To je dobrý," řekla a otočila se na stále zavřené dveře Článkovy cely.

„Hej, vy jste venku?" bylo ho slyšet tlumeně ze vnitř.

„Jo" řekla Susan.

„Počkej, dostanu tě ven" řekl B.O.B. a rozjel se plnou rychlostí proti dveřím, kde se rozplácl a vypadlo mu oko.

„Hej kluci, jak to, že to nefunguje?" zdivil se, když se dal opět dohromady.

„Článku, poslouchej," řekla Susan, stále se krčící, aby mu pomohla ven „Rozrazím dveře, tak od nich odstup."

„Cože?" nerozuměl Článek, slyšel jen ztlumeně odpočítávat „tři, dva, jedna".

Pak se rozrazil kov a obrovská síla ho odrazila až do zadní části, kde měl nádrž s vodou.

„Článku, jsi v pořádku?" zeptala se Susan a zděšeně nahlédla do díry, kterou právě udělala. Měl totiž pocit, že se jí cosi připletlo do cesty.

„Au, moje ruka," ozval se Článek odkudsi zezadu.

„O, můj bože, ublížila jsem ti?" lekal se Susan, chytla se za hlavu a rána jí opět zaštípala. Článek se vypotácel ven a držel si bolestivé předloktí.

„Bolí to hodně?" zeptala se.

„Budu v pořádku," snažil se jí zklidnit. „O co tu vlastně jde?" nemohl se nezeptat.

Náhle se stěny otřásly a zvuk lámajícího se kovu se přiblížil. Na Motýlosaurově skle se udělala další prasklina a jejich velký přítel zoufale zařval.

„Máš pravdu," řekl Článek. „Nezní to jako?"

„To snad není pravda" zasténala Susan.

„Neříkal McBomba, že si ho chce přidat do sbírky?" přidal se do toho B.O.B.. Všichni se na něj podívali.

„Co je?" nechápal. „Taky bych chtěl jednou takovou," rozmáchl se rukama a na jeho tváři se objevil výraz štěstí.

Ozvala se dutá rána.

„Tady zůstat nemůžeme," vyjekla Susan už dost vystrašeně.

„Jak to, že McBomba tu ještě není?" zeptal se Článek.

„Cvičení," přitakal Doktor.

„To si nemyslím," řekla Susan a seskočila na sedačku.

„I tak bych se tu dlouho nezdržoval" podal návrh Článek. „To bude dobrý, kamaráde" řekl Motýlasaurovi. „Otevřeme ti manuálně."

„Co když tady někdo zůstal?" zařvala Susan přes stále se zvyšující hluk.

Doktor doběhl k počítači a otevřel bezpečnostní záznamy. „Celý areál byl evakuován, všichni jsou u na míle daleko," otočil se na zbytek. „McBomba bude s nimi."

Všichni se sebrali a odešli hlavními dveřmi, které se naštěstí otevřely. V půlce cesty se Článek otočil.

„Musíme se dostat k letadlu," řekla Susan, když procházela kolem svých dveří a nechápala, proč se neotevřely. Rána na hlavě jí začala bolet o něco více.

Když přišli do další chodby, zahnuli doprava. Vibrace se zvyšovaly a hluk byl nesnesitelný. Náhle se pod Susan probořila podlaha a po nakloněné rovině spadla do spodnějšího patra. Dívka se rychle chytla nějaké hrany a pomale se vyškrábala nahoru.

Překvapilo ji ticho, které nastalo. Byla to úleva pro uši. Ale pak se to všem přestalo líbit. Ticho před bouří.

Boční zeď se rozletěla na tisíce kousků, dvě části mechanických kleští proletěly stěnou, chytly Susan a v mžiku byla pryč.

„Susan," všichni se za ní rozběhli.

Robotova paže jí vytáhla do jiné části areálu. Dívka se bránila, ale byla příliš sevřená.

Pod robotem vzplanuly rakety. Ve stropě se přes všechny patra udělala díra, jak stroj vyletěl nahoru. Vzlétli do vzduchu. Trysky se vypnuli a robot dopadl na zem.

Susan využila otřesů, rozevřela klepeta a vyklouzla ven. Tvrdě dopadla na zem. Doběhla zpátky k areálu a manuálně otevřela Saurovi dveře. Obří motýl vyletěl ven a zastínil slunce.

Z pozadí se ozvaly motory a dalším objektem na obloze bylo velké černé letadlo. Z okýnka na ni Doktor mával, ať oba utečou. Enormika se rozběhla a skočila Motýlosaurovi na ocas. Vyšplhala se mu na hřbet a nasměrovala ho za letadlem.

Robot se těžkými kroky vydal za nimi.

„Hlásíme se vám živě z rohu desáté a centrální, kde ozbrojená skupina právě drží v zajetí v Metro bance čtyři civilisty." Roxanne přešla k policejnímu autu. „Právě mluvím s náčelníkem policie Hooverem. Pane, jak situace vypadá?" naklonila k němu mikrofon.

Policista se narovnal a hrubě prohlásil. „Celá oblast je hlídaná, máme člena posádky na každém rohu. O výkupné zatím nebylo požádáno."

Jeho projev přehlušil řev motorů. A hlasitá hudba. Všichni se podívali na oblohu.

Megamysl, s raketovými botami na nohou a oděn v bílém plášti přistál mezi hradbou z policejních aut a bankou. Při čekání, až hudba dohraje, se vlnil do rytmu a pak rádio zahodil.

„Nebojte se," otočil se. „Mám slituaci plně pod kontrolou."

Roxanne se otočila na kameramana a pokývla mu, ať přesune záběr na hrdinu.

Megamysl ze sebe shodil boty a kurážně vyrazil do budovy. Za okamžik už se krčil za rohem a vyhýbal se kulkám.

„Poskoku," zašeptal do hodinek. „Plián bé."

„Rozkaz pane," ozvalo se mu na oplátku a v budově se objevil kouř. Megamysl vběhl do banky.

Policisté, kolemjdoucí i reportéři napjatě očekávali, co nastane. Ze dveří vyletěli tři lidé v černém oblečení svázaní kovovým drátem a tvrdě dopadli na zem.

Megamysl vítězoslavně vyšel za nimi. Všichni mu začali tleskat. Hrdina se pyšně procházel davem a zamířil k Roxanne. Ta neváhala ani chvíli.

„Pověz nám, jak se to podařilo je tak rychle zastavit?"

„Bylo to jednoduché, protože zlo je vždy potriestáno!" otočil se Megamysl výhružně na kameru. Pak se otočil na reportérku a z náprsní kapsy jí podal vzkaz. Mrknul na ni. Dívka se začervenala.

„A teď, když mě omluvíte," zmáčknul Megamysl tlačítko a čekal. Nic se nestalo. Zkoušel to znova a znova. Uvědomil si, že stojí stále před kamerou. Zpanikařil a utekl.

Za rohem se zastavil: „Výborná práce poskoku," přiložil si hodinky k ústům.

„Teď plán večeře!"

„V plném proudu," odpověděl mu poskok. „Pane, byl ten umělý déšť opravdu nutný?"

„Měl přijít mnohem dřív. Na tom teď nezáleží. Musíme se připravit."

Roxanne došla na místo určení, které bylo napsané na papírku, který obdržela. Otevřela dveře na balkón.

Samým úžasem vydechla. Před ní se rozprostíral stůl s bílým prostíráním. Na něm byly postaveny svíčky. Přiletěl bystrobot hrající na housle.

„Ahoj Roxie," pozdravil jí Megamysl a políbil jí ruku.

„Večeře? Jsou tři odpoledne."

„Nevadí," usmál se na ni. „Posadíme se?"

Ke stolu přistoupil Prcek. „Dobrý večer, dnešní specialita je coq au vin s créme brulée."

„To zní báječně," prohlásila Roxanne. Otočila se na Megamysla. „Musíš mi povědět, jak jsi ty padouchy v bance zastavil," naklonila se k němu blíže.

„Výrobní tajemství," odtáhl se s nezájmem a prohlížel si nehty. „Není důležité, jak jsem se chytil, ale jak jsem se prezentoval. Nepřehnal jsem to?" zvážněl.

Roxanne se zasmála. „Ne."

„Nese se jídlo," položil před ně Poskok talíře.

Po jídle nabídl Megamysl reportérce rámě a chtěl jí doprovodit domů.

Zapípali mu hodinky.

„Musíš jít?" zeptala se Roxanne smutně.

„Zlo nikdy nespí," podíval se na ni kurážně a rozběhl se.

„Kód do akce!" zakřičel na Poskora

„Kód jasně!"

Doktor nastavil autopilota, vyšel z pilotní kabiny a slezl dolů po žebříku. Došel k Chybějícímu Článkovi sedícím na Susaniném místě.

„Ukaž," pobídl ho. „Podívám se ti na to."

V Článkove tváři zavládl strach. Přitáhl si paži k tělu. „To je dobrý," posunul se dozadu.

Doktor se na něj unaveně podíval a cvrknul mu prsty do ruky. Rybí muž vykřiknul bolestí.

„Jo, bolí to," přiznal Článek. „Jen nechci, abys mě ošetřoval zrovna ty." Podíval se na B.O.B.a. Posteskl si. Zavřel oči a opatrně před sebe natáhl zraněnou končetinu. Po chvíli se podíval. Aniž by něco ucítil, měl ruku zavázanou a přidělanou k tělu.

Z pilotní kabiny se ozvalo tiché pípání. Všichni tři se zděsili a vyběhli nahoru. Doktor letmo zkontroloval všechny přístroje a zjistil nedostatek paliva.

„Musíme přistát," oznámil Šváb. „B.O.B.e, dělěj mi kopilota."

„Rozkaz," máchla želatina rukou od čela a posadil se na sedačku.

Susan pohladila Motýla po srsti a zašeptala mu, aby následoval letadlo při přistání.

Stroj dosedl tvrdě na zem. Susan ještě za letu skočila Saurovi ze zad a rozběhla se k letadlu.

„Jste všichni v pořádku?" skrčila se, aby se všechny viděla. „Proč jste přistáli? Do evakuační centrály je to ještě daleko."

„Došlo nám palivo," podotknul Šváb.

„Myslím, že jsem odsud kousek viděla letiště," narovnala se Susan a rozhlédla se po trávou zarostlé a kopcovité krajině.

„Paráda," vybelhal se Článek ven. „Musíme někde něco sehnat a držet tu plechovku co nejdál od tebe." otočil se na Susan.

„Já vím," omluvila se dívka. „Je to moje chyba," posteskla si.

„Hele," skočil jí do toho Článek. „Hlavně se neobviňuj. Jsme tu všichni za jednoho."

poplácal jí po kotníku. Všichni souhlasně přikývli.

„Měli bychom si pospíšit," prohlásil Doktor. „Vyleť nahoru a obhlížej okolí," otočil se na Motýlosaura. „Kdybys ho uviděl se blížit, přileť nám to říct. Za žádnou cenu se ho nesnaž zastavit."

Saurus zařval na porozuměnou a zvířil pod sebou trávu.

„A kde to vlastně jsme?" zeptal se B.O.B.. Dotaz všechny překvapil.

„Myslím, že jsem to viděla tímhle směrem," ukázala Susan na západ. Přidali do kroku.

Susan vyběhla nahoru po mírném svahu a brada jí padla úžasem. Pod ní se v dálce u pobřeží moře rozprostíralo velkoměsto. V centru se rozprostíraly mrakodrapy. Všemu domilovalo „M" na nejvyšší budově.

Zbytek se zastavil Susan z nohou.

„Snad nám tam někdo pomůže," doufal Doktor.

„Sejdeme dolů a zeptáme se, jestli nám někdo nepomůže," řekla Susan. „Pojďte," vzala kluky do rukou. „Bude to rychlejší."

Po dvaceti minutách běhu se zastavili u silniční cedule „Vítejte v Metro City."

Obloha nad nimi náhle zčernala a začalo pršet. Susan se rozběhla. Voda pod jejímy mohutnými kroky se rozstříkávala na všechny strany a od zašpinění blátem byli všichni čtyři. Dívka je zavedla ke starému skladišti. Dveře nešli povolit, tak je vyrazila a všichni se schovali vevnitř. Začali ze sebe setřepávat vodu.

„Hej, pojďte se na něco podívat," zvolal na ně B.O.B. z druhé místnosti. Článek se vyděsil, co zase vyvedl a rychle k němu přispěchal. Ostatní je vzápětí došli.

Obklopovaly je obrovské těžké mechanické kovové stroje, špičaté, hranaté, složité i zdánlivě jednoduché. Uprostřed u stěny se mezi dvěma okny se nacházela obří nástěnka s nespočetnými papíry.

Susan něco uslyšela a otočila se. Nebila dojmu, že tam nejsou sami. Podívala se na nahoru a uviděla malá červená světýlka pohybovat se po stropě.

„Kluci, asi bychom měli jít," zašeptala.

Něco se šustlo vzadu za obrovským rudým závěsem.

„Ehm," odkašlal si Doktor. „Je tam někdo? Nechceme vám dělat problémy, jen jsme potřebovali přístřeší. Jestli rušíme tak…"

Z poza závěsu vyskočil obrovský kovový pavouk. Svými ostrými zuby začal rozkousávat všechno, co mu přišlo co cesty.

„Planý poplach!" vykřikl Megamysl. „Jak to mohl být planý poplach?" strhnul hodiny z rukou a hodil se po Prckovi. „Překalibrovat!" Podíval se na sebe v naleštěném odrazu auta a upravil se. „A kvůli tomu padlo moje rande s Roxie." Rozzářil se. „Musím jí napsat," vytáhl mobil.

„Pane?" ozval se Prcek. „Alarm hlásí vniknutí od vašeho starého zlého doupěte."

„To budou zase kríjsy," odbil ho Megamysl. Poskok zapnul obrazovku a vyhledal infračervené kamery ze skladiště. „To jsou trochu velké krysy," zarazil se. „A vypadá to, že pavoukobota něco vyděsilo. Měli bychom se tam podívat," otočil se na Megamysla. Ten se hrbil nad mobilem a vyplazeným jazykem se soustředil na psaní.

„Pane?" šťouchl do něj Prcek.

„Chvílinku," dopisoval zprávu.

„Opravdu si myslí, že bychom se tam měli podívat."

„No jo, už jdu," rozmáchnul se Megamysl rukama a znechuceně nasedl do auta.

Dojeli na místo a tajným vchodem do skladu. Rozhlédli se kolem.

„Vidíš? Nic tady není, je to…"

Modráskův projev vyrušila obrovská rána.

Pavoukobot zabalený do velkého červeného plátna vyděšeně utíkal jejich směrem a oba je převálcoval.

Zezadu se ozvalo: „Myslím, že je to pryč." „Co to bylo?"

Třetí dívčí hlas odpověděl: „Sebralo to B.O.B.a."

Megamysl se vyděšeně podíval na obří přicházející stín. Prcek se na pána vyděšeně podíval a on na něj. Okamžitě zalezli do nejbližší bedny.

„Jak to, že nezaútočili bystroboti?" zašeptal Megamysl a skrčil se ještě víc.

„Nepamatujete se? Některé z nich jste prodal a zbytek jste poslal do lázní," odpověděl mu Prcek.

„Jo, já zapomněl. Tak použijeme paprsek smrti."

„Výborný nápad, problém je v tom, že ovládání k němu je na druhé straně skladiště."

„Zakra!" rozhlédl se a svým štíhlým tělem se protáhl kolem Poskoka. „Musíme zjistit, s čím máme tu čest."

„Pane, nemyslím si, že je to dobrý nápad. Je jich přesila."

Megamysl vyklouzl z krabice. „Nikdo nebude strašit moje boty!" prohlásil odvážně a vyděšeně se plížil kolem stěny. Plazil se po zemi. Na rohu se zvednul a opřel se o roh stolu.

Poskok ho pomalu dohnal. Když se rozhlížel kolem, vrazil do Megamysla, který shodil škatuli na zem. Po zemi se rozcinkaly stovky šroubků.

Susan se otočila a špitla: „Nejsme tu sami." Vyšla směrem, odkud se ozýval hluk. Zastavila se uprostřed místnosti a mžourala do tmavých koutů. Zamračila se. Když se vracela zpátky, koukla na zem. Uviděla modrého mimozemšťana a opici s rybí hlavou. Megamysl a Poskok na ni vyděšeně zírali.

Všichni tři začali křičet.

Vyběhli ven na prostranství. Doktor s Článkem je dohnali. Vyděšený pavoukobot se krčil pod hromadou starého šrotu.

Megamysl se schoval za Prcka. „Kdo jste? A proč jste nás zmenšili." vykoktal vyděšeně.

Susan si klekla a snažila se je uklidnit. „To je v pořádku, neublížíme vám. Jenom jsme se potřebovali schovat před deštěm."

„Já vám říkal, že ten déšť způsobí problémy," zašeptal Prcek.

„Co chcete?" vykřikl Megamysl. „Všechny zlé vynálezy jsem prodal. Nic ode mě nedostanete! Prosím neubližujte mi," přitiskl se k Poskokovi ještě víc.

„My vám nechceme ublížit, potřebujeme vaši pomoc," skočil do toho Článek. „Kousek odtud nám došlo palivo. Máme v patách obřího robota a potřebujeme se dostat na centrálu."

„A kde je ten obří robot teď?" nabral Megamysl kuráž a zlezl dolů. Popošel doprostřed centra dění. Zaváhal a odkašlal si. „Omlouvám se, začneme znova. Jmenuji se Megamysl, ochránce Metro City. Toto je můj věrný pomocník a nejlepší přítel Prcek," ukázal na Poskoka. „Prozraďte mi, kdo vyrobil tak dokonalý velký stroj?" s úžasem se podíval na Susan. „Všechny ty detaily. Skoro bych uvěřil, že je to kůže."

„Ehm," zadrhla se Susan. „Nikdo mě nevyrobil."

„Úžasná umělá inteligence, nebo tě tam někdo řídí? Nevypadá tam moc místa," podíval se Susan na hlavu.

„Ještě jednou," zarazila ho dívka. „Jmenuji se Susan a nikdo mě nevyrobil. Měla jsem nehodu…moje tělo obsahuje quantonium a díky tomu jsem," pokrčila rukama, „taková. Tohle je Chybějící Článek a Doktor Šváb, nejbrilantnější mozek na světě. A ta věc tam vzadu má našeho…"

„Dovolil bych si nesouhlasit," skočil jí do toho Megamysl. „Nejbrilantnější mozek na planetě jsem já," ukázal si na hlavu.

Paboukobot vyskočil ze šrotu a začal s sebou házet. Zastavil se u skupinky a vyplivl rozesmátého bloba.

„A tohle je B.O.B.," dokončila Susan řeč.

„Snad ti ta modrá věc neublížila," začal Megamysl osminohého robota hladit. „Kdo je můj malý zlijí stroj, ňo kďo?" začal se s ním mazlit.

Všechny čtyři monstra je nechápavě pozorovala.

Prcek natáhl ruku a poklepal pánovi na rameno. „Pane?" Ten se otočil a pustil bota.

„Oh, ano, takže vy se tu schováváte a potřebujete pomoci."

Přikývli.

„Mohu viedět o jakého robota se jedná?"

Doktor popošel: „Jedná se o vesmírného robota druhé třídy, autopilot, mechanické paže, ochranné deflektorové štíty, naprosto neprůstřelné, výška asi čtyři sta stop, něco málo přes tisíc tun.

Oba ochránci Metro City na ně koukali a pak vyprskli smíchy. „To není možný, nic není tak velkého." Megamysl se uklidnil. „Pomůžeme vám, jen si řekněte co…"

Jeho projev vyrušilo vyzvánění telefonu. Megamysl se otočil za vlastním zadkem a začal se otáčet dokola, dokud telefon nechytit. „Holo? A Roxie…ne. Planý poplach, já vím…zrovna mám návštěvu…ozviu se ti. Pa." Podíval se po ostatních. Dobře, jdeme na to! Co potřebujete?"

„Palivo do nádrže," řekl Doktor.

„Pane, myslím, že máme nějaké zbytky v kanystrech. Nepoužili jsme je, protože jste paprsek smrti nakonec nabíjel elektrikou," navrhnul Prcek.

„Výborný nápad," máchl Megamysl rukou do vzduchu.

Všichni zamířili zpátky do skladiště.

„Myslíte, že nás McBomba hledá?" zeptala se Susan.

„Líbí se mi jeho barva," prohlásil B.O.B.. Článek do něj praštil zdravou rukou, aby byl zticha.

Robot se zastavil a rozšířil prostor hledání. Jeho detektory zaznamenaly quantonium ve velkém množství na severovýchodě. Obří stroj se lehce otočil a zapnul tryskový pohon.

Motýlosaurus obhlížel město a poté se vydal směrem, kterým přiletěli. Podíval se dál za město, kde byla jen pole a lesy. Náhle uviděl v dálce cosi, co se k nim obrovskou rychlostí blížilo. Saurus přiletěl blíže a na poslední chvíli nadletěl robota, který mířil přímo na něj. Motýl se otočil a vydal se za ním, ale robotově rychlosti nestačil.

Nechali monstra si vzít cisternu paliva, kterou v rukách nesla Susan. Megamysl se otočil na Prcka: „Kód film." Ten se na něj ohradil. „Pane myslíte, že je to dobrý nápad? Nevíme co se může stát."

„To už není náš problém. Mám snad na tělie napsané, že jsem ochránce světa? Rychle do neviditelného auta!"

Megamysl dojel pro Roxanne a zavázal jí oči.

„Kam mě to vedeš?" zeptala se a nadzvedla si pásku.

„Šššš," zarazil jí obránce a zastavil auto. Oběhl ho a otevřel reportérce dveře. Podal jí ruku: „Pojď!"

Posadil jí do křesla. „Můžeš," zašeptal.

Roxanne so sundala látku z obličeje a upravila si vlasy. Úžasem se rozhlédla.

Seděla před velkým plátnem, na který se promítal film. vedle ní na stolku byl popcorn a limonáda a na zemi ležely huňaté deky.

„Kino jenom pro mě?" usmála se na něj.

„A pro nikoho jiného," přisedl si k ní.

Políbila ho. „Jak to zvládáš?"

„Co mjislíš?"

„Zachraňovat město a ještě připravovat pro mě, taková překvapení?"

„Není nic, co bychom s Prckem nezvládli."

Otočil se a ukázal na Poskoka, aby zapnul film.

Užívali si klidného večera, když film začalo cosi přehlušovat.

„Co to je?" otočila se Roxanne. Zadívala se na oblohu. Nebe ozářilo jasné světlo. Hluk se přibližoval. Náhle se objekt zastavil a s hřměním začal přistávat. Ve tmě nebylo rozpoznat, co to bylo. Ozvalo se pískání a lámaní kovu.

Megamysl vytáhl baterku a zastínil na stroj. Oba s Roxanne se vyděšeně podívali na obřího robota, který na něj zasvítil červeným okem.

„Prcku, auto, rychle," popadl dívku za ruku a všichni tři vyběhl věn, než na ně začali padat kusy lámající se budovy.

„Co to sakra je?" vykřikla Roxanne.

„To bude ten robot, o kterém mluvili." Prcek nastartoval auto a plnou rychlostí vyrazil z areálu ven.

„Mluvil kdo?"

„Nikdo," otočil se na ni Megamysl. „Musíme se dostat k paprsku smrti."

„Pane, tohle sami nezvládneme. Oni evidentně vědí, co mají dělat. Měli bychom jet za nimi."

„A kde je chcieš hledat?"

„Říkali, že mají letadlo na sever za planinami."

Roxanne jim do toho skočila a popadla oba za kus oděvu. „Vysvětlí mi někdo konečně, o co se tu jedná?!"

Mygamysl se otočil a všechno jí o návštěvnících pověděl.

„Nežertuješ?"

„Bohužel ne, slečno Ritchi." Prcek plnou rychlostí zastavil auto a dva v autě nepřipoutaní narazili do přední desky.

Vystoupili.

Vedle nich se rýsovalo obrovské šedé letadlo.

„Holo?" zakřičel Megamysl. Zavládlo ticho.

„Nejsou tady," ozval se Prcek s obavami.

Zpoza na ně zamával B.O.B.: „Ahojte." Došel k nim. „Páni Susan, vypadáš dobře," otočil se na Roxanne. „Ty sis ostříhala vlasy." Reportérka se na bloba nechápavě koukala.

„Já to to říkal dlouho, ať změníš styl."

„B.O.B.e!" zakřičela Susan a obešla se zbytkem letadlo. Došli za blobem.

Roxanne se vyděsila, ale Megamysl jí položil ruku před pusu, dřív než začala křičet. Otočil se na ni a rukama ji uklidňoval. „V pořiádku. Jsou jako my."

Dívka se zhluboka nadechla a polkla.

„Zdá se, že jsme naišli vašeho robota," řekl monstrům Megamysl.

„Přesněji on našel nás," opravil ho Poskok. Ochránce se na něj zlomyslně podíval.

„On je tady?" vyděsil se Článek. Pohladil si bolavou ruku. „Doktore, chce to plán."

Roxanne se naklonila k Megamyslovi a zašeptala: „Co jsou zač?"

„Na to niení čas," podíval se na ni. „Musíme se vrátit do města, mám tam pár věci, kterým toho robota nejmieme."

„To není dobrý nápad," odporoval mu Šváb. „Pokud nechcete, aby zničil celé centrum. Musíme ho udržet bokem. Robot má namířeno za Susan, musíme ji…"

„Odsud nic nezmůžieme," vložil se do toho Megamysl. „Ve městě máme větší šanci ho něčím sejmout."

Roxanne si stoupla mezi oba a rozpřáhla ruce. „Holky, nehádejte se."

Článek se rozesmál a šťouchl do Susan. „Líbí se mi."

Reportérka pokračovala: „Jestli je pravda, co říkáte, měli bychom využít situace. Můžeme toho robota nalákat do pasti, chce to jen vymyslet postup."

Všichni ji zvědavě poslouchali.

Susan zavřela oči a hledala v době odvahu. Vykročila. Začala se rozhlížet kolem. Měla z okolí strach. Obklopovaly ji staré tovární budovy s oprýskanými okny a oloupanou omítkou na zdech. Dívka se vydala určeným směrem k centru, dostatečně rychle, aby získala robotovu pozornost, ale dost pomalu, aby se neocitla v obydlené zóně příliš brzy.

Susan se ohlédla, všichni ji pozorovali z okna v nejvyšším bodě uměle vybudované observatoře. Enormika dostala dva světelné signály, ať pokračuje. Vsunula se mezi dvě budovy a vylezla na náměstí.

Ozvalo se vrzání kovu. Susan se otočila a tiše vyjekla. Osvítilo jí světlo, které ji následovalo, ať se hnula kamkoliv.

„Teď," vykřikla a rozběhla se zpátky. Naváděla robota k domluvenému místu.

„Jdeme na to," seskočil Doktor Šváb dolů a rozběhl se s blobemk robotovi. Megamysl jim byl v patách.

„B.O.B.e," oslovil ho Doktor. „Vylez nahoru, tobě štít neublíží, jakmile budeš nahoře, spusť se mi kouskem dolů a vytáhneš mě nahoru!"

Blob se zasmál a obličejem narazil robotovy nohy. Začal šplhat nahoru.

„Musíme to jen odpojit z obvodů a štít se vypne," řekl Šváb.

„Udělám to," nabídl se Megamysl.

„Tohle mám pod kontrolou," ušklíbl se na něj Doktor. „Už jsem to jednou dělal."

„A evjidentně si selhal," ukázal Megamysl na robota. „Ve stojích se vyznám a navíc já jsem ochránce Metro City, takže bych to měl být já."

„Ne udělám to já!"

Oba začali do sebe šťouchat.

Prcek je pozoroval ze zálohy a zakroutil hlavou. Otočil se a uviděl Susan, jak na něj mává, že je na místě. Vypustil pavoukobota.

Stroj se rychle propletl mezi starými stroji a stoupnul si před Enormiku. Z boku bota se vysunuly hlavice a začaly pálit jednu raketu za druhou. Ty se zabořily do robotova štítu a nezpůsobili na konstrukci ani škrábnutí.

Malý stroj se rozzuřil a vyběhl proti robotovi sám. Jakmile se ho ale dotknul, odpudivá síla ho odrazila na druhou stranu. Pavouk udělal díru do staré lokomotivy. Vyděšeně utekl.

Doktor uhnul pěsti a rozhlédl se. „Robot!" vykřiknul. Rozběhl se za B.O. , který už čekal natažený jako lano.

Masivní konstrukce se pomalým krokem vydávala za Susan, která už utíkala pryč.

Prcek doběhl za Megamyslem. „Pane, co se stalo. Štíty měly být už dávno pryč. Pavoukobota to málem rozložilo na součástky. Máme do toho zasáhnout?"

Modrý ochránce stál a zadýchaně přemýšlel.

„Říkali, že už ho jednou porazili," dodal Poskok.

„Tohle je moje město, a já jsem hrdina!"

„Měli bychom více spolupracovat a ne se s nimi prát," pokáral ho Prcek.

Megamysl zrudnul. „Jen mialá výměna názorů. Na tohle bude potřeba Metroman." vytáhnul mobil a zavolal Roxanne. „Máme problém! Ta věc je horší jak Hal."

Enormika utíkala mimo tovární zónu a brala to obloukem po obvodu města. Kolem ní se nenacházelo ni, za co by se mohla schovat. Před ní se pouze nacházela budova, co vypadala jako vězení. Věděla, že ji robot sleduje podle vyhledávacích systémů, ale možná kdyby se schovala, tak ji nevystopuje tak rychle.

Doktor se vyškrábal nahoru. Držel se bloba, aby nespadli dolů. Schovali se v místě, kde dosedala robotova hlava na tělo. Šváb se protáhl do úzké skulinky, vytáhl šroubovák z kapsy a začal a vymontovávat panel. Hned za ním byla větrací šachta, ve které proudil teplý vzduch.

Chybějící Článek se hnal za robotem a házel po něm věci, jak jen dokázal. Obří stroj se ani neotočil. Rybí muž se prohnal kolem robota, a běžel za Susan.

Dívka smykem sklouzla po zemi a zakryla si hlavu. Unaveně oddýchávala. Seděla skrčená a bedlivě poslouchala každý hluk. Slyšela jenom šepot hlasů. A nabíjení pušek.

Článek jí s velkými obtížemi dohnal.

Náhle kdosi vykřikl: „Je jich tam víc, palte!"

Kolem obou monster začali létat kulky. Susan se zvedla a ohlédla se. Vězeňští stráže po nich stříleli a přitom si nevšimli obřího robota, vrhajícího stín na celou budovu.

„Susan, běž!" vykřikl na ni Článek a chytnul jí za nohavici. Dívka si ho jedním pohybem položila na rameno a vyběhla. Chytil jí za vlasy a přitiskl se jí ke košili.

„Tohle…tohle nemáme šanci vyhrát." Dívka zadýchaně formulovala slova.

„Ne," pokáral jí Článek. „Vždycky je cesta. Jsi přece Enormika! Jenom potřebuješ ten správný," usmál se. Naklonil se dívce k uchu a zašeptal: „Most!"

Susan se zadýchaně usmála a zamířila k městu. Pískla na prsty.

Motýlosaurus okamžitě přiletěl. Vyškrábali se na jeho záda.

„Musíme se dostat k vodě," pohladila ho Enormika po srsti.

Saurus na znamení pochopení zařval.

Roxanne položila telefon a zastavila přímo před starým Megamyslovým doupětem zla. Vběhla do budovy. Modrý ochránce sešel u stolu a svářel. Reportérka mu poklepala na rameno.

Otočil se. „Už jsi tady?" Kde je Metroman. Našla jsi ho?"

„Ne, nenašla."

Megamysl svěsil ramena. „Jsme ztriaceni."

„Ne tohle neříkej," chytla ho Ronanne za ruku. „Něco vymyslíš, tak jako vždycky."

„Posliedně jsem měl je štěstí," sedl na židli a začal se pomalu točit dokola.

Reportérka ho chytla za límec a přitáhla si ho k tělu. „Poslouchej mě. Ty…" hledala slova jak návštěvníky nazvat, „…monstra, jsou tam venku a bojí, co můžou."

Megamysl se zakřenil. „Technicky vzato je to jejich probliém."

„Ale TVOJE město!" pustila ho.

„Máš pravdu," stoupnul si. „Jak toho robota zastavíme? Jeho štít je moc silný? Naposledy jsem takovou technologii viděl u drona, který mě přivedl siem. Což znamená, že když to nejde zničit zvienku…"

„…musíme to zničit zevnitř," pokývala mu Roxanne.

Susan seskočila na betonovou zeď v přístavu, a aby zbrzdila pád, utíkala dalších pár metrů. Rozhlédla se kolem.

„Tady žádný most není!" zakřičela na Článka.

Ten se naklonil dolů. „Tak to jsme nedomysleli," poplácal Motýlosaura.

Z centra města se ozývaly brzdy pneumatik, hasící, lékařské i policejní sirény. Robot kráčel centrem města a zanechával za sebou spoušť v podobě sutin a prachu.

Enormika se rozhlížela na všechny na všechny strany. Obklopovala jí jen voda a na druhé straně by padla robotovi přímo do pasti. Dívka se na stroj pozorně dívala a hledala jakoukoliv skulinku.

Náhle si všimla, že když robot proráží budovy, kolem něj se již netvoří obraný štítu. Koukla nahoru. Z robotova krku na ni mával B.O.B.. Doktor stojící vedle ní na ni něco křičel, ale přes hluk ho neslyšela.

Kolem její hlavy proletěly desítky malých robůtků a červeně a modře svítili. Obklopily robota a všemi možnými škvírami se mu dostávali do těla. Náhle jí do uší praštily decibely. Známá roková píseň dominovala nad všemi ostatními zvuky.

„Potřiebuješ pomoci?" Megamysl na svém létajícím stroji se zastavil Susan u hlavy.

„Deflektorové štíty jsou vypnuté!" křičela Susan.

„Cože?"

„Štíty jsou vypnuté!" křičela Susan.

„Počkej," zastavil ji Megamysl a vypnul hudbu. „Co jsi říkala?"

„Že štíty jsou vypnuté…"

Susan popadla mechanická ruka a zvedla jí do vzduchu.

„Brilantní," usmál se. „Prcku, kód změna plánu. Nažhiav smrtící paprsek. Vyřídíme to po staru."

„Kód, rozumím, pane."

Nahoře ve vesmíru se začal zahřívat satelit. Vysunul optickou anténu a zaměřovač se přesměroval na danou pozici. Začal jiskřit.

Susan bušila do mechanické paže a snažila se vyprostit.

Chybějící Článek navedl Motýlosaura zpátky a Saurus svým tělem narazil do robotova těla. Vyvedl ho lehce z rovnováhy a na druhé straně Doktor s B.O. spadli dolů. Zachytili je bystroboti a položili je na zem.

Roxanne všechno pozorovala s obavami.

Paprsek se nabil na plno a laserová čára to napálila přímo do obřího stroje. Ten se s výbuchem v plamenech rozletěl na tisíce kousíčků na všechny strany. Všechno okolo pohltil kouř.

Prach pomalu usedal.

Motýlosaurus usedl na zem a křídly se snažil rozvířit prach, aby mohli najít všechny ostatní. Šváb s blobem doběhli na přístaviště. Megamysl přistál vedle nich.

„Kde je Susan?" zeptal se Článek. Vzpomněl si, že byla stále v sevřená v klepetu. Popadl modrého mimozemšťana vedle sebe a začal s ním třást. „Ty jsi ji zabil!"

Megamys na něj vyděšeně koukal.

Na všechny čtyři začaly padat velké kapky vody a všechny orosili. Podívali se nahoru. Mokrá Susan, právě vylezlá z vody, stála shrbená a ztěžka oddechovala. Měla potrhanou košili, jak se vysoukávala z robotovy paže.

„Potřebuju dovolenou!" zašeptala Enormika. Všichni se na ni radostně usmáli. Motýlosauru jí nadšeně olíznul.

Seděli okolo umělého ohniště venku před bývalým Megamyslovým doupětem. Okolo nich létali bystroboti a přinášeli občerstvení a deky na zahřátí.

Motýlosaurus ležel na střeše starého skladiště a nahlas podřimoval.

Susan seděla na kraji s rozpřáhnutými pažemi a malý robůtci kolem ní létali a zašívali jí oblečení. Dívka sebou lehce trhala zimou, a jak ji drobná mechanická lechtala. Když boti skončili svoji práci, zabalili Enormiku do velkého červeného plátna a dovezli jí teplý nápoj ve starém barelu. Susan se schoulila do klubíčka. Jak se posunula, sedla si na kovovou tyč. Bylo jí to nepříjemné. Sebrala ji a zahodila ji.

Za chvíli k ní přiběhl B.O.B. a držel tyč v ruce a položil jí před dívku. Enormika se usmála a hodila mu ji znova. Blob podruhé jako cvičený psík kov dotáhl a vyžadoval se další hry.

Článek seděl zády otočený ke zdroji tepla a bránil se jakékoliv pomoci.

„Jenom to musíme sundat," snažila se mu Roxanne strhnout šátek.

„To je dobrý, to přestane," přitáhl si ruku k tělu.

Megamysl se otočil na Prcka a něco mu zašeptal. Poskok se za chvíli vrátil s malou oranžovou pistolkou, namířil na Článkovu paži a vystřelil.

Rybí muž zavřel oči a odtáhl se. Zarazil se. Natáhl obě ruce před sebe. „Už to vůbec nebolí," zaradoval se a strnul ze sebe šátek. „Jak jsi to udělal?"

„Jednoduichá technologie," řekl Megamysl bez zájmu. Roxanne se k němu naklonila, dala mu pusu na tvář a objala ho.

„Počkiej," zarazil ji modrý obránce. „Je tu ještě něco, co musím vyřídit." Odešel za Doktorem.

Šváb si ve světle ohně prohlížel malý kousek počítačového disku, který vytáhl robotovi z útrob.

„Ehm," oslovil ho Megamysl. „Já…" zarazil se.

Doktor na něj zvědavě koukal.

„Dobriá práce tam nahoře. Myslím to s tím vypnutím deflektorových štítů." nabídl mu pravou ruku. „Zdiá se, že víš, co děláš a to vyžaduje opravdu geniální mysl."

Doktor mu pokýval. „Děkuji," přijal jeho ruku. „Musím se zeptat, na ty malé robůtky," ohlédl po strojích, kteří kmitali kolem.

„Jo," Megamysl popadl jednoho. „Jsou to mojie zlatíčka."

„Myslíš, že by bylo možno si jednoho z nich vypůjčit?"

Modrý ochránce se podíval na bystrobota v jeho rukou a podal ho Doktorovi. „Bier to jako dárek."

Doktor se na něj překvapeně podíval a stroj přijal.

„Pod jednou podmínkou," řekl mimozemšťan. „Žiáné rozebírání. Jsou to citlivá zařízení."

Šváb mu dal svoje slovo.

Roxanne přistoupila k Susan. „Neruším?"

Enormika se na ni podívala a zapomněla B.O. hodit tyč. Blob po násadě skočil a Susan nevědomky zahodila kus kovu i s ním.

„Ne," usmála se a přitáhla si červenou látku ještě více k tělu.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptala se Roxanne. „Myslím,…viděla jsem, jak tě to odhodilo."

„Jo nic mi není," usmála se Susan. Dívčin zájem jí lichotil. Podívala se na zbytek. „Jak jsi věděla moje jméno?" otočila se na brunetku. „Spousta lidí mě zná jen pod přezdívkou."

„Pracuji jako reportérka," prozradila ji. „Mám přehled. Bohužel jsem nestíhala sledovat váš případ. Měli jsme tak trochu vlastní…" podívala se na Megamysla, jak diskutuje se Švábem, „…problémy."

„To je v pořádku," odvětila Susan. „Nestojím moc o pozornost."

„Jak můžeš být tak skromná?" vyhrkla Roxanne.

Suze se na ni podívala.

„Jsi ta nejstatečnější žena, kterou jsem kdy potkala. Sama se vrhneš do nebezpečí, jen abys ochránila ostatní. A to se počítá!" máchla bruneta rukama. „Ber to jako fakt od někoho, koho museli pořád zachraňovat."

Susan zrudla studem. „Děkuju," pronesla vřele.

„Byla by si skvělým vzorem pro ostatní," pokračovala Roxanne. „Myslíš, jestli by ti to nevadilo, že bych s tebou mohla udělat rozhovor?"

„Bude mi ctí," zašeptala Enormika.

B.O.B. trávicí kovovou tyč se posadil vedle Článka. „Proč jsou tu dvě Susan?" zeptal se.

„To malý není Suze," odporoval mu rybí muž a nasypal si po pusy plato sušenek.

„Vždyť vypadají úplně jstejně."

„To protože jsou to lidi, B.O.B.e. Vypadají tak."

„Popravdě slečna Ritchi vypadá jinak," vložil se do rozhovoru Prcek.

Blob na Poskoka vyjeveně koukal. „Proč máš robotí tělo, Článku?"

„Ehm," poklepal mu rybí muž na rameno. „B.O.B.e, já jsem tady."

„Dva Článkové?" zaradoval se. „To musejí být Vánoce."

Do příjemného ticha a dohadování o ženské části týmu zapípaly Megamyslovi hodinky.

„Co se děje?" otočila se Roxanne.

„Vypadá to na honičku aut. Nic co by nepočkialo," odbyl to Megamysl. Jeho hodinky hlásily další a další zločiny.

„Můžeme vám pomoci, jestli potřebujete," nabídla Susan.

„Co říkáš?" chytla reportérka partnera na ruku. „Jedna další společná akce?"

Megamysl se na ni podíval s pozvednutým obočím. „Dobrá, ale uděláme to po mém."

Zapnul rádio a začala hrát hlasitá hudba.

Stránka **16** z **16**


End file.
